This invention relates to a portable oven or as is sometimes called a stove-top oven. Ovens of this type are adapted for use on a source of heat and generally include a base having special orifices therein to direct the heat into an upper cavity or oven chamber in which the article to be cooked is placed. One example of an oven of this general type is shown in Kramer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,923 wherein a base assembly having an integrally formed plate is adapted for positioning on the surface burner of a stove. A cover or hood placed over the base provides an oven chamber. A plurality of openings in the base allow heat to flow through the base and up into the chamber. Other examples of such structures are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 427,519 and 1,732,554.
In ovens of the type shown in the aforenoted patents, the article to be cooked usually must be wrapped as in aluminum foil or placed on a separate container within the oven chamber requiring additional implements for use. In some cases, the foodstuff may be cooked directly on the base itself. However, cleaning of the base then becomes a problem. If, for example, it is dipped in water, the base will fill and be difficult to dry. If a separate container is placed on the base, heat distribution is adversely effected and food may burn or scorch.